


Orange Marmalade and Cinnamon

by Loptyrs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route, Church Sex, Confessions, Dry Humping, F/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Vaginal Fingering, an early bday present to myself, even if its just the statues of the saints watching lmao, guess who's back from the grave, i have catholic guilt and Ferdie has a lowkey exhibition kink, its an au my homeboy and i have so dont @ me, its gonna be spicy, kind of religious? kind of blasphemous?, kinda catholic and kinda sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Five years is a long time to be separated from the one you love. And for Ferdinand and Isabelle, it was a eternity. With so much left unsaid, it was inevitable for their emotions and needs to get the better of them. But better late than never.





	Orange Marmalade and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> I liiiiiiiiiiive....
> 
> It's been since May since I last posted anything, and what better way to kick off virgo season with some more Fire Emblem shenanigans. Three Houses owns me and I'm in love with almost everyone. But Ferdie grew on me like a fungus and I'm gay. So happy twenty third birthday to me, let's get back to our regular horny programing.  
I'm behind on commissions but I gotta work on some stuff for myself before I get back into the groove of things. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!!  
Stay tuned to my twitter for some more horny content @ Loptyrss. Thank you!!

Isabelle Lautari wasn’t the praying type. She honestly thought the Goddess was a sham. A joke. Why would Seiros—hell why did the  _ Goddess _ who loved them all so much allow so much violence—so much pain? How? Why would they ever let someone rampage the land and set fire to it? And for what? A forced unity under one form of ideals? To demonize those who didn’t share their principles, and damn all those who stood in the way? 

There wasn’t much left now… all the hope Isabelle had left was bestowed in her former House Leader. But even he wasn’t immune to the bouts of agony that ripped through Fódlan. Not even the great Duke Claude von Riegan was steadfast enough to push through the pain without having to lean on someone. And without Prince Dimitri promising to bring Fódlan out from the darkness when Claude pressed on into Almyra, the hope they had would have been lost. 

All she could do now was hope. And pray. Pray that all would go well. Pray that abandoning her leader—her friend—would be for the best if she fought at the side of the Lost King of Faerghus. 

“Belle.” 

The sound of her name echoed in the dilapidated cathedral left to ruin. The voice of someone familiar brought her away from her own thoughts. Her thoughts of the last battle had still lingered behind, and were branded into her memory. The carnage… the blood… and the screams… oh Goddess those horrible, blood curdling screams of those meeting their fate with a blade, or worse. But it was a voice she knew. A voice from a memory—a memory far long gone of days where she was still a student at the Officer’s Academy. Hearing the voice call out to her made Isabelle’s heart leap in her chest. 

She turned to see him standing there, tall and proud. Isabelle thought seeing Ferdinand von Aegir on the other side, fighting for an ideal she  _ knew  _ he never believed in in the first place was like a nightmare. It was one that recurred night after night of being separated for five long,  _ grueling _ years. Isabelle never wanted to see him again like that. Her heart felt like a million bricks as their eyes met on the battlefield. But they were warriors through and through. The clash of their weapons, fire and steel, was a harsh and deafening calamity. Hearts tore at the seams. 

And while Ferdinand was loyal man bound to his duty… there was no way he could bring himself to even scratch her, let alone  _ kill  _ her. 

He lowered his lance, and reached out to her.

“Come with me,” he said amidst the chaos of war roaring around them.

It was soft. Like a whisper. “Let me take you from here. Please…”

His extended hand called out to her. Beckoning her. And as much as Isabelle wanted to brave the beast he rode, she could never abandon her post. Not even if Ferdinand asked her nicely.

“I…”

“I will not ask you to join me, because I know fighting for  _ her  _ would kill you. But I want to fight at your side.”

His tangerine eyes burrowed in her wide green ones. His hand reached further for hers. 

“Please, Belle… I do not want to lose you again.”

Ferdinand looked like a prince in the tales her parents told her as bedtime stories. Long, red hair billowing in the wind. An outstretched hand, with his eyes begging her to please,  _ please _ take his and run with him. Fight alongside him. Be with him. 

Isabelle’s heart ached when he called her the name only he had the permission to use. It hurt. It burned like a thousand suns. Five years away from him was too long for her… it was an entirety come to pass. But she mustered all the courage she had, took his hand, and mounted his steed, holding onto the mane as tightly as she could. A strong arm slipped around her, holding her close to him so that she wouldn’t fall. 

That was all she could remember during that battle, for the bloodshed had taken over her memory, staining it a deep red. 

But here he was, standing before her in the cathedral in its ruined, pathetic state. The sun shined down on him, making Ferdinand seem like he was a gallant hero of sorts. 

The stained glass windows were shattered in the aftermath that was Emperor Edelgard’s siege of Garreg Mach Monastery. The pigeons had made the rafters and beams their homes, their cooing echoing in the church. 

The silence between them was so inexplicably loud. It rang in her ears. How long she had waited to see Ferdinand again. She counted the days. The weeks. The years. Never would she ever admit to anyone that she missed him more than she ever thought she would have. The way things ended between them… and how abruptly… there was so much uncertainty. Too much was left unsaid. 

“Belle, I did not expect to find you here. I did not think you were one for prayer.” 

She huffed, avoiding his gentle gaze. She could feel his smile warm her from the inside out.

“I’m not,” she replied, crossing her arms. “But I thought I’d try.” 

Ferdinand chuckled before walking up to her, towering over her. While his once handsome, boyish looks had evolved to the likeness of a prince in a fairytale, Isabelle still felt the leap in her chest she always felt when she saw him back in the days of being in the Officer’s Academy. Her cheeks flushed with a familiar heat she knew all too well. No longer did Ferdinand von Aegir look like the perfect cookie-cutter noble she knew from five years prior with his perfectly pressed cravat and quaffed hair.

Now… now he stood before her in the open light from the hole in the roof of the cathedral, the sun’s light raining down upon him. He looked so… regal. So beautiful… His long, gingery red hair glistened under the sun. A part of her wanted to run her fingers through it. Would it be as soft and silky as she thought it was? 

His bright orange eyes met her verdant green ones, holding them close in such a tender gaze. A gaze that was all so familiar. 

“I see. Well in that case, may I stay and pray with you?”

Isabelle wrinkled her nose and smiled wryly as she crossed her arms. “Didn’t take you for being a Goddess nut, Ferdie.” 

He laughed at her quip.

_ Goddess how he missed it. How he missed that little bit of snark _ .  _ How he missed that smile that made his heart do somersaults in his chest. _

“I find that I have a clearer head after praying. But I do not mind having some good company with me while I do.”

Isabelle thought nothing of it until he moved so that he stood beside her. Close. He bowed his head and clasped his hands together in prayer. She could smell the cologne he wore. 

Typical. Typical, prideful noble. Some habits die hard, or that’s what they say. But Isabelle found it comforting. It was a fresh fragrance. Clean. Like the smell of the air after it had just rained on a spring morning. 

Isabelle couldn’t even focus on her anger towards the Goddess, not with Ferdinand next to her looking so serene and at ease. Long strands of hair spilled over his shoulders. Such long eyelashes tickled his cheeks. If Isabelle got close enough, and stood on her tiptoes, she could count the lightly dusted freckles on his cheeks. 

_ Damn you Ferdinand for getting so pretty! _

As his eyes opened, he looked over at her, and caught her in a daze. Isabelle looked like a deer caught in the light. Such wide, bright, forest green eyes never failed to make his breath hitch. 

Plump, red lips looked so kissable. If only he could just take hold of her in his arms, and press tender, loving kisses to her cheeks, her forehead… her lips… 

Quickly, he averted his eyes, a blush creeping onto his handsome face. He knew what the feelings he had for her back when they were young were. However, he was never certain with how she felt about him. 

He didn’t think when he pulled her onto his horse that she would be so willing to take his hand, and ride with him away from the horrors of what the Empire of capable of. Ferdinand acted on instinct. There was no question about it. There was no way in Hell that he would allow Isabelle to be captured, and executed by the Emperor’s hand. Isabelle was too dear to him. Too precious. 

The awkwardness between the two was nostalgic. Palms were sweaty. Hearts raced. What was there to say, besides the small talk? The elephant in the cathedral was more prominent than ever. But their eyes avoided each other, for if they met, there would be only so much either one of them could do from ruining what budding friendship they had forever. 

Hearts pounded like the drums of war, echoing in the cathedral. 

“Ferdinand?” 

“Yes, Belle?”

Isabelle felt the lump in her throat rise. Her heart hurt now more than ever. 

“Why did you join us? Don’t you have a duty as the Aegir heir?” 

No matter how she worded it, the question still stung. 

“We…” Ferdinand sighed. The wounded look on his face only made her want to reach out, and hold his hand again. More than anything, Isabelle wanted to comfort him. But she remained at her distance.    
“After Edelgard took power, my father was disgraced. We… We lost everything. Our lands were taken back, he was placed under house arrest… and I was made to be her puppet.”

The words he spat out were like venom. Hearing her name made Isabelle almost ill. 

“I could not understand why it had to be this way. And when I saw you…” Ferdinand cast his gaze back onto her. A hand reached to move a stray hair away from her face. His knuckle just barely grazed her cheek as he tucked the strand behind her ear. It took everything she had to not lean into his hand. 

“When I saw you, fighting under the Kingdom of Faerghus flag… I knew that I would rather be labeled as a traitor to the Empire than to ever hurt you.” Without hesitation, Ferdinand cupped her cheek. Warmth flooded Isabelle. A blush ran rampant over her cheeks, flushing her a deep red. Though he still had his gloves on, it was the touch that had her heart nearly burst in her chest. Ferdinand was so close to her! He even leaned down to talk to her. 

Isabelle looked away from him. She let out a shaking breath.    
“You gave up everything… everything for me. Why?”

How stupid could he be? Ferdinand always prided himself in the land he had, and all the privileges he was so blessed with. There was no reason to leave everything he knew behind for some commoner! Even if she had a crest, it still didn’t matter. A commoner was always a commoner. 

“I meant what I said when I told you I did not want to lose you again.”    
A thumb stroked her. She could feel tears beading at the corners of her eyes. “I care about you, Belle. I… I want to be with you. For better or for worse,” Ferdinand said as he held her gaze in his own. “And I need you with me. Perhaps more than my next breath.”

The pigeons cooed. The wind blew through the ruins of the cathedral. If one listened closely, they could hear the faint echo of the bells settling. The bit limestone from the walls and pillars eroded as the wind beat against it. And the pounding of two young hearts thrummed in sync, making it seem like they were the only two people left in the monastery.    
Ferdinand held Isabelle’s face in his hands. Her own small ones rested on his wrists and she held back hot tears from rolling down her cheeks. 

“Why are you telling me this?” she asked, trying her best to keep her voice from breaking. Her nails dug into his gloves. 

A finger tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. Never had Ferdinand seen Isabelle look so vulnerable. So emotional. He had never seen her shed a tear. Not once.

And now, the dams were ready to burst.   
“I know now that I cannot live a life without you by my side. I want to be with you, and protect you for as long as you will let me.”

“Ferdinand…”

“It is true.”

His free hand held hers, resisting the urge to pull her into his chest and hold her tight. 

“I love you, Isabelle… I love you more than the earth beneath my feet and more than there are birds in the sky,” he whispered as he laced their fingers together.

Her hand squeezed his. Those three words shattered the barriers she held up for years too long. The foundation was cracked. 

There was no more restraint. 

Isabelle threw her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest, her nails digging into his cape. 

It was sheer instinct that Ferdinand held her close to him. He had to wrap his arms around her, and keep her safe from any harm that would come her way. She felt so small, and so fragile. Was Isabelle always this tiny? The fear of somehow breaking her dawned on Ferdinand, but he couldn’t help but squeeze her as his other hand smoothed over her mess of inky black hair. 

“You’re so dumb…” she cried, holding him tightly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. His chest was slowly becoming more damp the more she sobbed. “You’re so dumb, Ferdinand…”

“Perhaps I am a fool. But I am a fool for you, and only you.”

Ferdinand pulled away and cupped her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. Any tears that had broken through viridian walls were wiped away by the thumbs that caressed her so sweetly. A gentle smile crossed his handsome features, his lips curling at the corners. 

"I always have been."

The air between them was so thin they could hardly breathe. The heat that had built up seared them both like a red hot brand. There was an urge—a desire—that needed to be satiated. It had lingered on for far too long, and being reunited once more was like a second chance. During their days at the academy, they had only scratched the surface of a love that could have blossomed until the bud was squashed under the heel of the Empire.    
But it was stronger than it looked. It remained steadfast for the five long, aching years they were apart. And the moment Isabelle pulled Ferdinand down by the front of his shirt to kiss him, it bloomed. 

All the love, and affection that had been bottled up for so long was flowing freely as Ferdinand cupped the back of her head and returned his kiss in earnest, holding her close to him. 

Lips embraced in a warm, loving kiss. Their hearts danced as a brush of one’s tongue tickled the other’s bottom lip. Each one became less of a declaration and more of a promise. A promise that was already made so long ago. A promise of love that had grown between them. 

Hushed declarations of love escaped them both hastily. Isabelle stood on the tips of her toes to reach up, and run her fingers through his soft, silky red hair. As cute as she was, trying to reach up for him, Ferdinand knew that this wouldn’t do. Before she knew it, she was hoisted up into his arms and carried to one set of the empty pews that sat in front of the now crumbled altar, setting her in his lap so that she could hold him properly. 

“There, now we are as close as can be,” Ferdinand chuckled as he rested his hands on her hips. His fingers were so close to her thighs and rear that made a warmth pool in her stomach. “Is this easier for you, Belle?”

She swallowed hard. He was so close to her now. Her hands were pressed against his strong, firm chest. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her lithe fingers. Each thrum was stronger than the last, and they all rocked through her, sending a buzzing heat through her body. She was burning up. And fast. 

But Ferdinand was the same as her… by the time he realized their closeness, it was far too late. All those years of spending night after night of just imagining what her body would feel like under his hands had become a reality for him. And Isabelle was  _ so soft _ … How her curves enticed him…how his fingers sank into her plushy thighs as she straddled him in the pews. The sight of watching her ample chest rise and fall sent a familiar jolt of excitement through his body. Ferdinand had imagined this time and time again as he spent long nights alone with his mind racing, and full of such  _ impure  _ thoughts of her.

It would be a lie if he said he hadn't entertained the thought of shoving his face in her soft breasts, and remaining there for the rest of his days. Hell, he even thought about covering her head to toe in slow, gentle kisses, like he worshipped her. He would give anything to just hear her whimper his name as he showered her with all the love he had in his heart. 

"I'm… I'm okay, Ferdinand…" Isabelle whispered. “I want… I want you to continue…” 

Her cheeks flushed a crimson that Ferdinand had never seen before. Her lips were now swollen from his needy kisses, as they were parted for her to regain her breath after her beloved stole it from her lungs. It wasn't the first time that Ferdinand stole Isabelle's breath before, but it was the first time he had ever kissed her. And she was so much sweeter than he could have ever imagined her to be. And  _ Goddess,  _ she felt like she was about to melt in his arms. Isabelle was like putty in his hands. No matter what he did, she always seemed to lean right into his touch. 

The slightest movement of her hips against his made him shiver. Adrenaline pumped through his red hot veins as liquid desire pooled in his stomach. A familiar stirring had caught him off guard. And as much as he wished to spoil Isabelle absolutely rotten, Ferdinand wasn't without his own needs. The weight of her in his lap sparked a need in him—a need that was like an itch he couldn't scratch. It was by pure instinct that he met her movements by rocking up into her, his face now buried in her shoulder.    
  
_ “Isabelle… _ ” Ferdinand hissed, sucking in a breath through his teeth. “If you continue like that…I…” 

There was only so much patience Ferdinand had, and his beloved was putting it to the test.  _ And it was about to lose to her.  _

“You’ll what?” He could hear the smirk in her voice. The grind of her hips against him was driving him mad! There was no way he could meet her gaze, for if he did, Ferdinand might lose himself in what carnal desires that made home in his wild imagination. “What will you do, Ferdinand?”

She would be the death of him. Isabelle would be single handedly responsible if he had just combusted right then and there. There was no fear in the possibility of even being caught by some unknowing bystander who just wanted to worship that late afternoon. Isabelle didn’t care.    
She would be the cause of him losing all the composure he fought to have. And Goddess have mercy on his sinful soul… for his self restraint was wearing thin, and he  _ needed  _ to kiss her. Like his life depended on it. 

  
“Ask me.”

Another roll of her hips. Another sharp intake of breath.    
“Ask you what, Ferdie?”

“Ask me to kiss you… ask me to touch you… please…” he whispered, his movements matching her own. His breath was hot as it fanned against her skin. A nudge of something hard ground against her core, forcing a whimper of his name to spill from her lips. Her fingers tangled in his silky red tresses as she held him close to her. “Tell me you need me as much as I need you right now… please…” 

No matter how selfish he wanted to be, Ferdinand put her above anything else. She was the reason why he left the home he knew to be with her now. She was the reason why he kept on fighting. And she deserved only the best. But only if she willed it.    
  
Her warm hands cupped his cheeks and moved his face so that his eyes met her verdant green irises. The smile that played at the corners of her soft lips made his heart skip a beat.    
“Ferdinand, I need you like I need my next breath. More perhaps.”

The echoing of the words he confessed to her set the fire in his heart ablaze. If he could love her any more, he did in that moment.    
  


“Show me how much you love me…”

In a flurry, the gauntlets came off of his hands. The white gloves that protected his skin as he wielded his lance were forgotten beside him on the old, rickety pews they sat on. The shiver that pulsed through the young lovers was enough to set them both on edge as his bare hands ran up her thighs.    
  
He pressed a kiss to her lips once more before pulling away before gazing into her with darkened, lust filled eyes. 

  
“ _ As you wish _ .”


End file.
